Fallen Stars
by Eternal Blizzard 1211
Summary: At Raimon Football Club Everybody Is All Elated That They Won Holy Road, But Just How Long Will That Happiness Remain, OC submission closed, for now...
1. The New Kid!

**Hey Everybody, It's Been A While, Sorry About Lack Of Publishing, Had To Deal With Some Stuff (I Totally Wasn't Being Lazy)**

**Anyway Without Further Ado, Begin!**

Matsukaze Tenma was walking to school, of course, nattering to himself of "how amazing soccer is" and how "It was definitely not just Tsurugi who won Holy Road" He then walked into a little boy, oblivious to how it actually was he said "Oh I'm so sorry little boy, are you hurt!" Until he realized that was him friend Shinsuke...

"Tenma!" Shinsuke screeched, he despised it when people small, Tenma stumbled together and kept saying sorry and how he got his words mixed up, how he would have called him "Big Boy", Shinsuke didn't buy any of it, but shrugged it off, the two walked to school together, talking all about soccer again...

Eventually Shinsuke and Tenma made it to school, but on the soccer pitch they saw Shindou surrounded by a cloud of despair, The two "Big" boys ran to Shindou, He was talking to a stranger, "Shindou! What's Wrong!?" Tenma asked, Shindou pointed to the stranger, "Him!" The boy looked at Shindou, confused of why he said such harsh words, Shinsuke and Tenma looked at each other, they saw Shindou was in an extreme state of anger, Tenma ran to Shindou, and started blurting out words like "It's ok!" and "Please don't cry again!".

Eventually Shindou was calm, Shinsuke asked "Who are you" The boy looked at him "Oh! I'm David, David Froste, I want to join the football club!" Tenma Said " Sorry, we aren't the football club, we are the soccer club!" Shindou obviously caught the British vibe from the boy, and said "Tenma!... He's British, you know! Tea, God save the queen and all that!" Tenma was weirded out by this, he got over it though, and said "He can join, why not?" Shindou's eyes darted at Tenma, "HE HAS NEVER PLAYED SOCCER BEFORE!" Tenma looked at Shindou. Scared for his life, eventually he mustered up the courage to say, "We can teach him..." Shindou, enraged, stomped off, for he knew he had lost.

The whole team was inside the club room, while David introduced himself, "Well, hi I'm David, I've never played football before, but um, yeah it look pretty cool, so could I join?" Just about the whole raised their hands until Tenma said that he is British, every hand fell.

The team was training, a lot of them volunteered to help out with the training of David so they begun.

David had to get past Kirino and Kariya and shoot, both defenders slided towards David and took the ball, but for some strange, odd reason, time went back, when the slide tackled him, he jumped over, them, the defenders where flabbergasted at this performance, when he ran for the goal he shot, well tried to, he kicked the ball, but it stayed in mid air for some reason, so while he was in the air he took the chance to strike it with the back of his foot, Sangoku used Fence Of Gaia, but to no avail the shot blasted through it.

Everybody was surprised, Kirino thought about pulling the "He's a SEED!" card, but he could tell he wasn't, Shindou walked up to him, "David, you and me, you try and tackle me, if you win, you will hear nothing else bad about you from me, got it?" David was unsure, but he said he was ok with it.

The silence was deadly, no one dared to speak, as they watched in awe, Shindou said "you may use hitsatssu, but I can too." David didn't think he had one, "Sure?" he answered, Shindou declared the beginning of the duel, David ran at him full speed, The aura around Shindou seemed dark, for some reason he thought something was behind him, he looked back, but nothing was there, but when he looked forward he was surrounded by some dark and gloomy forest, Shindou cowered in fear of the trees reaching towards him, he felt his soul being drained out of him, but out of nowhere David swooped in and stole the ball, all of it disappeared, Shindou was devastated, he knew Tenma was going to shout out "don't cry" he put on a happy face and congratulated David on his victory, he walked away, just then the bell rang, they were super late! David, Tenma and Shinsuke all ran to their classes, which all happened to be the same!

The teacher introduced the new boy, David, " Everybody, there is a new student today, he is from Britain, so give a warm welcome to David! The class expected a marching band coming in due to the odd enthusiasm of the teacher, but instead it was followed by the awkward silence of the new kid walking in "Hi everyone, I'm David, David Froste." Apart from all the girls fangirling over the British accent for some reason, everything seemed normal, David took his seat, and got on with his day, and also followed with a detention for being late for each and every class, which somehow gave him the reputation of a badboy, instead of a lazy $# &

**Okay, thank you for reading, I could use some pointers, it's been a while**

**Also a side note, I might add two other OC's to join in on this fic, so if you would like it, please send in some data about them, and you could join.**

**(God, I Feel Like A Goddamn Businessman Right There! And You Could Be One Of The Lucky Winners Of A Cookie!) **


	2. The New Guys!

**Hiya Guys, OC's Will Be Added In The Next Chapter, For Now I Am Just Telling You How They Will Be Added!**

School had just finished and everyone was ready for soccer practice, Tenma had been sticking next to David the whole day, and let's just say, David was fed up with Tenma's soccer talk. "Tenma, I understand you love "soccer" but can I please have some peace, as David walked out the door Tenma shouted "Wait! Don't open that door!" David looked annoyed "Why couldn't I walk out this door-" At that very moment David's life flashed before his eyes as a horde of fangirls leaped out of the door, "We locked Shindou's fangirls in there, It looks like he won't need to worry about them anymore"

When they were appeased the animals left the building, leaving a crippled boy on the floor, who had everything robbed from including any dignity he ever had, he only had his books for the lessons, thank god! The only thing safe, the books...

The next day at practice David was talking to Tenma, who had been bombarding him with questions, "Do you know anyone we could meet?" Tenma questioned "Well, there are a few friends I met online, they all live near here, want me to invite them?" Tenma really wanted to meet them to he said yes,

The next day...

David was walking to school with a few other people today, Tenma and Shindou both came over, they wanted to know who they were,

"Hi guys, these are the guys I was talking about...

**This is where I will leave it off when I have enough OC's I Will Continue, See Ya!**


	3. A Challenge!

**Hi Everyone And Thanks So Much For All The Positive Feedback! I might add more OC's in the future**

"Hi everyone, these are the guys I was talking about." Said David

There were two girls, one who had long brown hair tied up into a high ponytail with a green bow, her skin was kind of pale and wore a pair of dark blue glasses, She was wearing casual clothes, light denim shorts and some knee length white socks some black trainers and a green t-shirt, the other had jet black hair and pale azure eyes, wearing the Raimon uniform along with a pair of headphones, she must of already been in Raimon.

The girl with the brown hair stood forward to introduce herself "Hi there my name is Tara, Tara McDermott, I was from Ireland until I moved here in Japan, and its great here! I still don't know where some stuff is so if you had time I guess we could all have a day out together" She said cheerfully

The other girl came forward to introduce herself "Hi, I'm Runa, I go to Raimon just like a lot of you it seems and I think me and Tara both want to join the soccer club"

Tenma was ecstatic about the new members of the team "It would be great for you guys to join, right Shindou!" Shindou had learnt his lesson of going against new members of the team "Yeah sure" He said

The group headed over to Raimon, where they would join the soccer club, the team were excited to see the new players abilities, so they began a match, Coach Endou showed the formations

Team 1

FW:David Froste

FW:Kurama Norihito

MF:Nishiki Ryouma

MF:Runa

DF:Kirino Ranmaru

DF:Tara McDermott

DF:Kariya Masaki

DF:Kurumada Gouichi

GK: Shinsuke Nishizono

Team 2

FW:Tsurugi Kyousuke

FW:Kageyama Hikaru

MF:Matsukaze Tenma

MF:Shindou Tatuko

DF:Amagi Daichi

DF/MF:Hayami Tsurumasa

DF: Ichino Nanasuke

DF/MF:Hayamo Kaiji

GK:Sangoku Taichi

The teams were set and ready, Endou blew the whistle to begin the match, Kageyama passed the ball to Tsurugi who ran up the pitch with immense speed, and got to the defense Kirino ran at him prepared to use The Mist, but Kirino wasn't focused on the game, he was focused on a certain brown haired defender... Tsurugi broke through and it was just him and Tara, Tara put her hands on her chest and formed a blue heart and threw her arms forward shouting "Ice Heart!" creating a huge blue heart with a white frame around it, then she ran through the heart, she brought up the offense and passed the ball to David

David then was confronted by Amagi, he went charging to him and was tackled, then time went backwards again and he shouted "Trial And Error!" He eventually got through the whole defense, he was about to shoot, but a gust of wind stole the ball and before he knew it the ball was on the other side of the pitch with Runa, but she was tackled by Tara straight away... The match continued with the three newest players playing the match themselves, they were on a whole nother level...

The rest of the day was gloomy for the Raimon folk, well apart from Tenma and Shinsuke, because they were amazed and happy, and Tsurugi, because well... he doesn't give a $# %

Tenma was talking to David,Runa and Tara, He was talking about why they wanted to join the football club "Well, I just love to play soccer, It's fun and I'm pretty good at it" Tenma was looking at Tara "What about you Tara?" Tenma said Tara replied "Well..." She had a certain pink haired defender on her mind...

The next day

The bell rang, the school day was over Kirino was going to collect the soccer supplies from the store room, on the way he ran into Tara, he asked her if she could help him collect them, of course Tara said okay, so they were in the store room together collecting the supplies, until the door closed, Kirino ran to it and pulled it, but it wouldn't open, it was locked...

**A Special Thanks To Soccers Heart (Honoka-Chan) And FireBlizzardForever By The Way Very Creative And Great OC's**

**I Have Also Thought Of Changing The Story's Tone To Pure Romance, Tell Me What You Think!**


	4. Pitch Black!

**Hi Everyone And Thanks Again For All The Feedback, You Guys Are Really Helping Me Out, Since It Has Been A While I Didn't Know What I Should Have Done! But Thanks To You Guys I Am Back On Track, A Special Thanks To Kazuki And Haruki, Great Constructive Criticism!**

The bell rang, the school day was over Kirino was going to collect the soccer supplies from the store room, on the way there he ran into Tara, he asked her if she could help him collect the supplies, of course Tara said okay, so they were in the store room together collecting the supplies, until the door closed, Kirino ran to it and pulled it, but it wouldn't open, it was locked, Kirino kept pulling and pulling, but it wouldn't open, he glanced at Tara, He felt himself blushing, but he shook it off, he kind of wanted the door to stay closed, so he could spend some time with Tara, but he couldn't do something like that, he didn't want to trap her in a room to get to know her, he wanted to talk in a different environment, not a damp store room!

Tara, innocently stood there, watching Kirino blush looking at her, she also went a bit red looking at her, but didn't realize it, she was thinking more about when, or how they would get out, but suddenly the lights turned out

**Kirino's POV **

I can't close this door, and I guess it will stay closed until someone comes over, which will probably be soon, I hope... But, I kind of want it to stay closed, I think I like Tara... I just want to stay close to her and never let go... But maybe I could get her to never let go...

**Other POV**

Kirino's hand made its way to the light switch, and flicked it off! The room went pitch-black! Tara jumped at the sudden light change, and was scared... she wanted to cling on to something for dear life, searching with her hands around the room; she grasped the object for dear life hugging onto it or "him". Kirino was very happy with his plan, well until Tara noticed she was clinging onto the pink haired defender...

Tara stumbled together with the dignity she still had and scrambled together her words "Oh... Kirino! I'm so so sorry! I thought you... but! I'm so sorry Kirino!" but Kirino was pleased, "Oh it's ok Tara! I know you are scared, so if you want to, you can..." Tara was embarrassed but elated that it was Kirino saying she can hug him!

**A while later...**

Tara felt really bad for Kirino, she was squeezing the life out of him, she let go and she knew that he would never forgive him for this... she started to cry and blame herself, Kirino could hear her, she felt bad, "Kirino I'm so sorry I'm such a baby... what was I thinking..." Tara cried Kirino knew this was his fault, Tara was having a breakdown, she was so sad, because of him... he didn't know what to do, and so he kissed her. Tara was shocked, but so amazed; she gave in to the kiss.

But the kiss didn't last for long because a certain someone opened the locked door, the two immediately parted ways, so fast that Kirino bit Tara's lip, making her yelp in pain, but little did they know the person who saw the spectacle was definitely someone they didn't expect...

**Ok everyone! Now that chapter is finished I would just like to add that I will usually do these on Fridays, if not I will be somewhere busy or I am being a lazy person, Bah!**


	5. Something Different!

**Hi Everybody! Thanks Again For The Feedback! It Makes Me Feel Great! Well With That, Lets Begin...**

the kiss didn't last for long because a certain someone opened the locked door, the two immediately parted ways, so fast that Kirino bit Tara's lip, making her yelp in pain, but little did they know the person who saw the spectacle was definitely someone they didn't expect. It was Kariya Masaki! Kirino started dying inside. Of all people! Kirino lost all hope of people not finding out about this whole moment! Kariya looked surprised, but he had a little smirk on his face...

Kariya demanded to know what happened or he would tell everyone what happened, "So... That's what happened... You're secret is safe with me" Kariya said cheerfully, the way Kariya said that their secret is safe made Kirino cringe in horror, "Ok. Tara, you can leave, I just need to have a conversation in private with Kirino..." Kariya said with extreme satisfaction, Tara paused, then walked forward, staring into Kirino's sky blue eyes, then left, Kariya's expression changed, "So Kirino...You owe me BIG time for this, and remember it well..." Kariya looked to happy to say those words, Kirino nodded and walked outside, the fresh air was great, it seemed to take all of Kirino's troubles away, but they were still there

Meanwhile, Tsurugi, Runa and Shindou were talking, "Hey Shindou, Runa Did you hear about the competition?" Tsurugi asked, Runa nodded, she was told by Coach Evans himself, as were all the other new recruits, but Shindou looked at Tsurugi, confused "What completion? why didn't I hear anything about this?" Tsurugi stared at Shindou, "_The _competition, we are all going to a forest and have to live for a few days there, we get certain supplies to use, when we run out, we lose" Tsurugi explained, Shindou was confused about the point of all this, "What is the prize?" Shindou asked, Tsurugi smirked, "Win to find out, spread the word" Tsurugi said, and left...

David and Kariya were at the tower, "You know the competition" Kariya asked "It turns out we need to survive in some forest for 5 days, surviving," David looked excited, he was always happy to go camping, he loved getting away from home life, he found it boring, he looked forward to all occasions such as this, and it was great for him. He loved it.

Kariya wanted to tell David about Tara and Kirino, he knew he couldn't, but he had to, so he blurted out everything that happened Tara and Kirino, David smirked, unlike him, but he seemed different, his eyes seemed to have a tint of red in his eyes, his hair stood up slightly more than usual, representing more of a pair of demon horns, "Why don't you tell everyone else..." David said in a dark tone, Kariya seemed surprised, scared, even, but he couldn't "Why?" He asked, David looked at him, Kariya felt as if there was a gun was being held to his head, David turned his back, "Tara wants people to find out, you would be doing a great favour if you told everyone" He said, Kariya now wanted to tell everyone, not because he was doing a great favour, but because she would owe him, Kariya loved it when people owed him, he loved that feeling, "Ok..." Kariya replied. David's appearance then reverted back to normal; he looked at Kariya, confused, "Anything wrong?" David asked innocently, Kariya looked back at him, "No... nothing is wrong" Kariya replied.

**Thanks for reading! Blizzard out!**


	6. A New Day!

**Thanks for all of the support everyone, and from now on I won't have a schedule, I will post when I want, so you might see more from me! But I have thought about giving up fanfiction, I just don't find it as fun as I used to, feels more like school. It sucks**

**Oh yeah and I changed it to three days, Deal with it.**

It was time, the soccer team gathered in the club room, the day had come for the survival competition, some were excited, some were anxious, and some didn't care, well mainly Tsurugi, but everyone was ready, they all had to have certain items like clothing, however some items were banned such as hair... stuff _(Hairbrushes, combs; you get the idea), _phonesand food, there was a draw to see who would be the leaders of the 3 groups, Group 1 was Shindou, Group 2 was Tsurugi, and Group 3 was Tenma. But then came the announcements "Everyone, it is time to see who will be in each group!" Said ex-coach Kudou "We will draw out names at random; we will also have a new member of the fooball club, Give a warm welcome to Kuro!" A girl who had long blue hair tied up at the back, with one blue eye and one green eye and her left hand in her pocket, came forward. She wore a black shirt with a wolf on it and dark blue jeans. "Hi everyone, I'm Kurotsuki Kiriga, but you can call me Kuru, I thought playing football here would be fun, so I joined!"

Kuro took a seat next to Tsurugi, he looked a bit shocked that she sat next to him at the back, but he shook it off, "Group one! Leader: Shindou Takuto! Members: Sangoku Taichi, Kirino Ranmaru, Nishizono Shinsuke, Aoyama Shunsuke , Tara McDermott. Group two! Leader: Tsurugi Kyousuke! Members: Kurama Norihito ,Kageyama Hikaru, Runa, Hayami Tsurumasa, Kurotsuki Kiriga. Group three: Leader: Tenma Matsukaze! Members: Amagi Daichi, Kariya Masaki,Nishiki Ryouma,Ichino Nanasuke, David Froste!" Kudou announced, and took a long breath, "Everyone! Board the Inazuma bus!"

Once the team had finally made it there the bus came to a halt, three teams gathered around the man in charge of the competition, Hibiki Seigou, "We all have gathered here today for one thing, the camping trip, however, this will be no ordinary one, for in this you will need to survive 3 days here! So save your food and drink, for when you run out you must starve, or come to us to be returned home, but if you do win... there is a spectacular prize... the secret move manual... for the most powerful shot on this earth! Only one of the teams will have it, to give to one player..." Hibiki announced. Everyone was serious to win now they wanted to give it to their striker.

**Day 1: Camp 1**

Shindou was the first one awake, as he felt like he was to guide the team to victory, he first went to wake Kirino up, as he was his best friend he thought that Kirino could help him, so he went into Kirino's tent to see the messiest hair he had ever seen, Shindou tried not to laugh and woke Kirino up, Kirino was not a morning person, he screamed at Shindou "GET OUT!" and Shindou dashed faster than Runa ever had. But good for him, Kirino woke everyone up! They all were all at the centre of the camp, preparing breakfast, Shindou sighed, _wow, they're quick_ he thought to himself...

A while later Kirino got out of his tent and sat down to get breakfast, but Tara was giggling so much! He had to ask her what she was giggling about, "Kirino, your hair..."

After that whole mess they all just chilled at the camp, Kirino didn't talk much, but everyone was talking to Kuro, they wondered how good she was at football, so they snuck out of the small camp in hope to find an open area to play football, however, the other camps beat them to it, Tenma was arguing with Tsurugi about who should play, until Shindou came along, he suggested a share of the pitch, they all had one third of it each, and so they played, Kuro seemed pretty good at football, she was ready to shoot, she shouted, "Wolf Break" as she jumped into midair and kicked the ball into the goal while it was surrounded with a wolf, snow and water droplets firing towards the goal. Everyone was amazed with the shot...

**Thank you Wolf2508 for the cool OC, Kuro,**

**And a side note, this fic is like an origin story for my OC David, so I will focus a lot on him, however, I will give most players and OC's a good part in the story, just remember that...**

**Blizzard, Out!**


End file.
